UNA “GLAMOROSA” CITA
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Transmitiendo desde el Teatro de Tokio, Anko Mirayama se reporta para todos los televidentes de E Entertainment Television. Hoy estamos en la premier exclusiva de la nueva película de Ann Eda…- Mi primer fic de FMP. Feliz Cumple Huguito! XD


**_Mayo 12 de 2008_**

**_Hola a todo el mundo...!!_**

**_Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de estar aqui con todos ustedes para el estreno de mi Oneshot y primer fic en este fandom de FMP... estoy muy emocionada, y nerviosa, ya que jamás en la vida había escrito nada de esta serie, es más nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo.¬¬ Pero aquí entra el inoportuno y abusador de mi amigo, Hugo (alias huguito de cariño). Huguito es un fanatico de esta serie y me hizo prometerle que algún día le haría un fic de FMP... Bueno aquí esta tu fic... te lo hago solo porque estas de cumpleaños... Siiii... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HUGUITO!!_**

**_Pero te advierto... que esta sea posiblemente (con un rango de seguridad de 95.5 por ciento) MI ÚNICO FIC DE FMP!! Me tocó sufrir mucho para poder extraer esto de mi cabecita... por lo que no quiero pasar por ese tortuoso proceso otra vez. Así que espero que te conformes con este Oneshot por el resto de tus días!! Y es una amenaza (levanto el puño derecho en gesto amenazante)._**

**_Sin más que decirles,_**

**_gracias por pasar por aquí. Ojala me dejen un review con su opinión. Sean insultos o comentarios, todo se vale... gracias..._**

**_Andrea..._**

**_P.D: La canción que sale mas adelante se llama "You could make a Killing" y es de Aimee Mann._**

* * *

-Y aquí transmitiendo con todo el humor posible desde la estación.- dijo una voz masculina con energía.

-Tienes razón Takeshi, y con un día tan brillante como el de hoy todo es posible.- respondió otra voz, esta vez se trataba de una mujer.

-Concuerdo por completo contigo, Mekami. Además de que hoy es un día especial para todos nuestros radioyentes. Hoy es la premier de la última película de Tsubasa Amamiya, con su coestrella y también aclamada actriz, Anna Eda.- comentó Takeshi, con tono jovial.

-Es cierto, y nosotros podemos enviar a dos afortunados a la premier de su película, que se llevará a cabo esta noche en el Teatro de Tokio.- dijo Anna, para luego soltar un gritito emocionado.

-El afortunado radioyente que se contacte con la estación en exactamente tres minutos, será el feliz ganador de las entradas para la premier, y de dos pases de entrada para la fiesta que se llevará a cabo después en el Central Hotel.- complementó Takeshi, para que luego se escuchara un sonido de exclamaciones.

-Yo quisiera ganarme esas entradas.- dijo resignado Kurz, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de huevos cocidos a la boca y miraba anhelante el radio.

-Tu y otros miles de japoneses.- respondió Mao sarcástica, para luego tomar otro trago de cerveza.

-Pero es que yo si les daría un buen uso. Estoy casi seguro de que si yo me las ganará, lograría conquistar el corazón de la hermosa Ann Eda.- respondió Kurz, volteándose a mirar a Mao, quien tan solo le sonreía burlona.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella con ironía, para luego posar sus ojos en Sousuke, quien estaba concentrado resolviendo un acertijo de números, dejando de lado el desayuno a medio comer. De un momento a otro, el castaño se colocó de pie y se acercó a una mesa para tomar el teléfono. Marcó un número y luego esperó a que le contestaran.

-Y 3 minutos. Ahora descubriremos quien es el afortunado ganador de nuestro concurso.- dijo emocionada Mekami, por la radio.

-Hola, y por favor preséntese.- pidió amablemente Takeshi. Kurz dejó de comer, para prestar total atención a lo que se escuchaba en la radio, mientras Mao continuaba bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Sagara Sousuke reportándose, señor.- se escuchó decir en la radio. Inmediatamente kurz se giró a ver al castaño, quien tranquilamente estaba parado con el teléfono en mano. El rubio se pellizcó el brazo para ver si lo que sus ojos veían era verdad. "Auch. Eso dolió" pensó luego de que se sacará un moretón. Mao escupió el trago que tenía en la boca, y luego se echó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes, Mao?- preguntó mosqueado el rubio.

-De tu cara, idiota.- respondió la pelinegra, sin dejar de reír.

-Llamo a reportarme por el anuncio de esta mañana.- dijo el castaño mientras permanecía ajeno a lo que sucedía en su apartamento.

-No deberías ser tan formal, Sagara-kun.- dijo Mekami conteniendo una pequeña risa en su tono de voz. –Estamos en confianza.- completó la joven.

-Es cierto, Sagara-san. Usted es el afortunado ganador de nuestro concurso. Pero antes debe contestar una pregunta para así ser confirmarlo como ganador.- dijo Takeshi con voz amable. Kurz sonreía arrogante ante las palabras del hombre.

-Dudo mucho que logre contestarla. Sousuke no sabe nada de cultura general.- dijo de manera engreída el rubio, mientras le sonreía a Mao, quien apenas dejaba de reír.

-Y la pregunta es…- comenzó a decir Mekami con voz de suspenso, para que luego se escucharan efectos especiales. -¿Qué es AEGIS?- se escuchó decir de la mujer en la radio. El rubio se quedó paralizado por la impresión, y dejando la taza de café a medio camino hacia su boca.

-Maldito suertudo.- masculló por lo bajo el rubio, mientras Mao no salía de su asombro, para luego romper nuevamente en risas.

-El sistema de combate AEGIS es un sistema integrado de guía de misiles de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, exportado hoy en día a las armadas de otros países, entre ellos España. El fabricante principal del sistema es Lockheed Martin. Recibe su nombre del escudo de la mitología griega Aegis…-Comenzó a decir el castaño con voz firme y resuelta, para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido de unos aplausos.

-Así es. Perfecto.- felicitó Takeshi. –Has contestado muy bien la pregunta y por lo tanto eres… EL GANADOR- se escuchó gritar en la radio, mientras una música ridícula sonaba de fondo.

–Por esto y mucho más, es que Tokio Teens Music continua liderando las encuestas radiales. Todo gracias a su apoyo incondicional. Gracias a la gente joven de Tokio.- exclamó Mekami con ánimo. Luego de eso tomaron los datos del castaño, quien respondió las preguntas personales y para después colgar el teléfono. Sousuke camino tranquilamente hacia la silla donde anteriormente había permanecido y continuó comiendo ante la mirada atónita de Kurz y la risueña de Mao.

-¿Cómo…? No, más bien ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Kurz todavía asombrado, mirando fijamente al castaño, quien en ese momento se percató de que lo observaban.

-¿Me habla a mi?- preguntó el castaño para luego llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca y comerlo tranquilamente, haciendo reír mucho más a la pelinegra.

-Claro que es contigo, idiota.- respondió acelerado el rubio.

-Mmm… solamente llamé al número telefónico que se encontraba en el código existente en la prensa del día de hoy.- respondió tranquilamente, mientras le pasaba el periódico al rubio, mostrando gran cantidad de rayones y secuencias numéricas alrededor del acertijo matutino para niños "Encuentra los números con Karupin".

-Será idiota.- murmuró el exmodelo, mientras arrugaba el periódico. En ese momento cortó un pedazo inmenso de huevo y se lo llevó a la boca y se lo trago de un solo mordisco, para luego comenzar a ahogarse por ello. En ese instante sonó el timbre, por lo que el joven sargento se dirigió a la puerta haciendo caso omiso de su compañero, mientras que este poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando azul, mientras Mao simplemente sonreía tranquilamente y lo veía cambiar de color.

Sousuke escuchó un golpe seco, pero lo paso por alto, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, ya que el timbre sonaba insistentemente. Al abrirla, se encontró con una peliazulada que lo miraba anhelante.

-Sousuke.- susurró Kaname, mientras le sonreía.

-Buenos días, Chidori.- Saludó el castaño, con formalismo rayando en la sequedad.

-Sousuke necesito que me asegures que lo que escuché en la radio es verdad. ¿Tu eres el ganador del concurso de esta mañana?- preguntó rápidamente la peliazulada, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Concurso? ¿Cuál concurso?- preguntó el castaño confundido, haciendo que la joven bufara.

-El concurso de la radio, en el que tenías que contestar una pregunta cuando te contestaran el teléfono.- respondió ella, mientras golpeaba el suelo con el zapato y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ah, te refieres a la identificación que me pidieron en el número que sale en la prensa.- respondió él cayendo en cuenta de lo que le preguntaba. -¿Tu también lograste resolver el código que creo inteligencia y que deliberadamente estaba oculto en la prensa?- preguntó mirándola fijamente, como tratando de descubrir si se trataba de la verdadera chidori.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, SOUSUKE! Eso no era ningún código, tan solo era un simple concurso radial- lo regañó Kaname, mientras le pegaba un zape en la cabeza. –Bueno, eso no importa. Al menos se que si fuiste tu quien te los ganaste, ahora te toca invitarme a ir contigo.- dijo Kaname con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando a que el castaño hiciera lo que ella comento. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos mirándose a la cara, haciendo que poco a poco apareciera una vena en la frente de la peliazulada. –¿ES QUE NO ME PIENSAS INVITAR A IR CONTIGO A LA PREMIER?- preguntó la joven exaltada y mirándolo furiosa, a lo que él joven la miraba interrogante, para luego simplemente asentir a sus palabras.

-Esta bien.- dijo el castaño para luego darse la vuelta y disponerse a entrar. En eso la joven le golpea la cabeza con su abanico e impide que entre al apartamento.

-Sousuke.- susurró la peliazulada mientras lo miraba amenazante.

-Paso por ti a las 1.800 horas, estate puntual.- respondió el joven, para luego continuar con su camino y cerrar la puerta tras de si para continuar desayunando, dejando a la peliazulada sonriendo tontamente a la puerta.

Sousuke caminó tranquilamente y se volvió a sentar en la mesa para terminar de comer. Los otros dos presentes lo miraban inquisitoriamente, sin que el castaño se percatase, hasta que la curiosidad venció.

-¿De quien se trataba?-preguntó Mao, destapando distraídamente otra botella de cerveza.

-Chidori.- fue la escueta respuesta del castaño, para luego llevarse un pedazo de huevo a la boca.

-¿Qué quería esa?- preguntó Kurz, quien ya había terminado de comer y estaba junto a Mao, alcoholizándose.

-Una invitación para la reunión de esta noche.- respondió Sousuke con simpleza, haciendo que los otros dos se atragantaran con el líquido.

-¿y tú la invitaste?- preguntó Mao sumamente curiosa, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño, quien ajeno de todo, continuaba desayunando.

-Por fin.- exclamó la única mujer en el apartamento mientras se colocaba de pie de un salto. –Entonces tengo mucho que explicarte, para que al menos no lo arruines esta vez.- sentenció la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba al castaño y le sonreía picaramente.

* * *

Suspiró emocionada. Eran las 5 y 50 de la tarde y ella ya estaba completamente lista para esa noche. Estaba sumamente feliz porque tendría una cita con Sousuke, además de ir a una de las fiestas más importantes del año. Que suerte tenía. Kaname sonrió tontamente, al saberse pareja de aquel castaño otaku de las armas y sumamente tonto en temas cotidianos.

Suspiró de nuevo y se observó en el espejo de su habitación. Sonrió orgullosa de si misma, por la imagen que le regresaba el espejo. Llevaba puesto un hermoso y sencillo vestido Strapless de color marfil, cuya fina tela caía suavemente sobre su figura, delineando sus curvas con sutileza. El vestido le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y era suelto en sus piernas. Llevaba puestas zapatillas de color marfil, amarradas a sus tobillos, las cuales estaban adornadas con hermosas piedras, realzando sus delicados pies. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba recogido en un elegante moño, el cual estaba sostenido por un prendedor con una hermosa piedra azul, en forma de flor, mientras unos cuantos mechones, surcaban su rostro. Se había maquillado levemente, solamente buscando resaltar sus ojos cafés y con un poco de labial, de un tono bastante suave. Y de accesorios, tan solo llevaba una delicada gargantilla de plata y su reloj de pulso, aparte del bolso del mismo color del vestido. Sonrió ensimismada, se había arreglado para Sousuke, solo esperaba que todo valiera la pena.

Miró su reloj de pulso y notó que eran las seis en punto, en ese momento sonó el timbre de su apartamento. Sonrió, siempre puntual. Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, mientras ostentaba una gran sonrisa, que poco a poco fue muriendo, mientras una de sus cejas temblaba descontroladamente en su frente. Apretó los puños, para luego cruzarse de brazos y simplemente cerrar los ojos, deseando que eso no estuviera pasando. Abrió los ojos, y nada había cambiado.

Sousuke observaba en silencio el extraño comportamiento de Chidori, pero decidió esperar un poco más, antes de equivocarse. En ese momento recordó uno de los consejos dados por Mao y por Kurz. "_Para tu cita, debes ir adecuadamente vestido para la ocasión. Se trata de un evento de gran importancia, por lo que debes usar algo apropiado. Por lo que deberás usar lo mejor que tengas en tu guardarropa." _Recordó mientras escuchaba la voz de Mao en su mente.

-Hola Chidori.- saludó Sousuke después de un rato de silencio. En ese momento una vena apareció en el rostro de la peliazulada, quien inmediatamente le pegó un zape en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir vestido así?!- preguntó kaname casi gritando, mientras apuntaba con un dedo su atuendo, a lo que el castaño simplemente se miró su vestimenta sin comprender.

Sousuke llevaba puesto el traje de honor de las milicias, el cual era un pantalón con un saco de color verde. La chaqueta llevaba puesta un sin fin de condecoraciones y medallas al valor y por su esfuerzo, además de que tenía gran cantidad de listones y adornos en esta, sobrecargándolo. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos de color negro, impecablemente brillantes y relucientes, que parecían de charol y su cabello estaba igual que siempre. Llevaba puesto un par de guantes blancos y unas mancuernas en los puños del saco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?- preguntó el castaño sin entender. Había seguido al pie de la letra el consejo de Mao y llevaba puesto el mejor traje que tenía en su armario. No entendía a las mujeres, eran demasiado complicadas.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Todo, todo está mal.- contestó ella al borde de una neura, mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza. Luego la peliazulada se detuvo y se quedó observando al castaño, para luego acercarse de forma intimidante al castaño. La chica tomó su bolso y las llaves del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de si, para luego comenzar a halar al joven y llevarlo escaleras abajo. –A situaciones desesperadas, medidas igual de desesperadas.- concluyó la joven mientras seguían bajando escaleras apresuradamente.

Llegaron al primer piso y salieron del edificio, encontrándose de frente con un vehículo blindado de ataque con tracción de orugas, el cual ostentaba alto armamento y un blindaje pesado, el cual se encontraba parqueado en la puerta del edificio. La ojicafé simplemente se giró nuevamente y le pegó otro golpe en la cabeza a Sousuke.

-¡¿Eres idiota o que?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer esa cosa para ir a una cita?!- Preguntó ella sin entender como él podría llegar a pensar algo así. Sousuke permaneció en silencio, recordando las palabras dichas por Mao, al enumerar el segundo consejo dado. _"Como es una ocasión especial, has de llevarla en un automóvil especial. Nada de usar el metro, ni un autobús y tampoco se te ocurra ir en Taxi"_. Si, esas eran las palabras textuales de Mao.

-Se trata de un Tanque de combate principal ytan solo trataba de llevarte en un medio de transporte especial.- respondió el castaño explicándose, haciendo que la joven dejara de fulminarlo con la mirada, para verlo dulcemente, por unos segundos, antes de recordar su situación.

-Pero nosotros no podemos llegar a la premier en un tanque.- espetó ella, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. Él permaneció serio unos instantes, para luego sacar un transmisor de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Aquí Uruz-7 reportándose, envíen el KZ7 y activen el código MB32.- recitó después de haber encendido el transmisor. Kaname se lo quedo mirando raro, para que segundos después apareciera frente a ella cuatro camionetas negras, blindadas, rodeando el carro más hermoso que ella habría podido imaginar. En medio de las camionetas, se encontraba un Rolls-Royce, con su característico Espíritu del Éxtasis en el frente y de un color negro y brillante. La peliazulada sonrió emocionada y estupefacta, ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-Sou...Sousuke- susurró Kaname casi sin creer lo que estaba frente a ella. Sousuke se llevó una mano al oído y encendió un pequeño aparato que tenía escondido en uno de sus bolsillos.

_-Un caballero siempre le abre la puerta a la dama, al momento de entrar al automóvil.-_se escuchó una voz en el audífono. Sousuke asintió levemente y procedió a acercarse a la puerta del Rolls-Royce, abriéndola y esperando a que la joven entrara. Kaname no cabía en su asombro, por lo que mecánicamente entro en el auto, para luego ser imitada por el castaño, que cerró la puerta.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos señor?- preguntó el conductor, después de haber bajado la compuerta que separaba la parte de atrás del auto, con la delantera.

-Las coordenadas del lugar son 60º,4'20".- dijo el castaño, mientras observaba a través de la ventana. El chofer asintió, pero antes de que levantara otra vez la división, Kaname soltó un chillido.

-Espere. Por favor, llévenos primero al centro comercial más cercano.- pidió la joven, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño, para luego recibir uno del chofer, que tomaba el camino hacia el primer centro comercial que estuviera en los alrededores.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al centro comercial de Shinbuya. Kaname abrió la puerta inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Sousuke ni al chofer de abrirla por ella. Y halando al castaño, entro dentro del edificio, perdiéndose entre la multitud. La joven lo haló por entre la gente que se los quedaba mirando raro, y lo metió en el primer almacén de ropa formal masculina que encontró.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que podemos ayudarle?- se acercó una dependienta con una sonrisa jovial, para luego simplemente morderse los labios antes de soltar la risita que amenazaba escapar de sus labios. Kaname se la quedó mirando de mala manera, para luego suspirar y simplemente mover su cabeza señalando al castaño.

-Necesito un cambio urgente de ropa para él.- respondió Kaname a la joven, quien asintió y comenzó a caminar por el almacén. –Sousuke ves con ella y elige ropa, un tanto más acorde.- mandó la peliazulada, a lo que el joven se limito a seguir la orden sin refutar nada.

Kaname se acercó a los vestidores y se sentó en una silla que reposaba allí, esperando ver la ropa que elegiría Sousuke. El castaño salió del vestidor y se colocó frente a ella, que miraba distraída a la gente pasar. La peliazulada notó al joven y lo observó, dejando su expresión perpleja por unos instantes, antes de apretar un puño y darle un golpe en la cara al joven.

-Si serás.- murmuró la joven. -Mejor ves a cambiarte nuevamente, que eso no sirve.- sentenció la joven mientras lo enviaba de vuelta a los vestidores. Sousuke había salido llevando puesto un pantalón rapero de color militar, con una camiseta de color blanco. Espero unos minutos más y observó nuevamente salir al castaño. En ese instante un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, mientras se debatía entre volver a pegarle o no. –Eres un zopenco.- murmuró conteniéndose, y escondiendo el sonrojo. Sousuke esta vez llevaba puesta una pantaloneta de color azul petróleo, con una camisilla blanca, lo cual dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus músculos. -Eso parece pijama, vete a cambiar.- espetó Kaname sin verlo directamente, mientras señalaba el vestidor.

-Esta bien, Chidori.- respondió Sousuke mientras entraba nuevamente al vestidor.

Kaname suspiró otra vez, llevándose una mano a la frente y frotándosela con insistencia, intentando relajarse así. –Chidori.- llamó el castaño, presentándose frente a ella. En ese momento todo el autocontrol de la peliazulada se fue al carajo, porque la joven de un solo sacó su abanico y golpeó al joven sargento con él.

–¡¿Eres retardado o que?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar eso puesto?!- chilló ella, con una vena en la frente. En el suelo yacía aturdido Sousuke con un disfraz del oso Bonta. Chidori respiraba rápidamente, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada desde arriba. En ese instante una señora de edad se acercó a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa maternal.

-Buenas jóvenes, veo que tienen problemas para elegir vestimenta. Por favor, permítanme ayudarlos.- dijo amablemente la señora, con una sonrisa reconfortante. Kaname se la quedó mirando y luego sonrío mientras asentía.

-Es todo suyo.- dijo la joven, mientras señalaba al castaño.

-Buscaré algo adecuado a lo que lleva puesto usted, señorita.-comentó la señora, mientras rebuscaba entre los alrededores y luego halaba al joven a los vestidores. -Tome joven. Colóquese esto.- dijo la señora, pasándole una muda de ropa al castaño. Sousuke se la quedó mirando fijamente, para luego sentir la mirada de Kaname, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Presuroso, entró al vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse.

Sousuke salió a los pocos minutos, dejando impresionadas a Kaname y a la señora, además de las demás dependientas que estaban chismoseando. El castaño llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro, con una camisa manga larga blanca, con un saco negro encima. La camisa la llevaba desabrochada en los primeros dos botones, llevaba puestos un par de elegantes zapatos negros. Kaname observó a la señora y de un impulso la abrazó dándole las gracias.

-Esta perfecto.- dijo Kaname casi sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, y un gran sonrojo cubría el rostro de la peliazulada. Sousuke se removió incomodo, mientras se halaba un poco las mangas del saco, pero al ver la expresión de Kaname, se quedó quieto.

-Y aquí tiene joven. Este prendedor le sentará bien.- dijo la señora, mientras le colocaba un prendedor en el saco a Sousuke, en el pecho. Se trataba de un pequeño Dragón, que se encontraba con las patas estiradas y la boca entreabierta. Kaname no prestó mucha atención, ya que se encontraba arrastrando a Sousuke a la caja. Si no se iban en ese momento, llegarían tarde a la Premier.

* * *

-Fase uno completada.- se escuchó una voz decir.

-¿No crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?- dijo otra voz, con un tinte de burla en el tono.

-No.- fue la escueta respuesta.

-Eres un idiota Kurz.- dijo la otra voz, para luego soltar una risa.

-Si lo soy entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí Mao?- preguntó Kurz, mirándola fijamente.

-Tratando de que no arruines la cita de Sousuke.- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras veía a través de la ventana de la camioneta. Se encontraban en el interior de una de las camionetas blindadas que habían seguido a Sousuke en todo el camino.

-Transmitiendo imagen y sonido.- se escuchó decir en el interior del vehiculo, y la pantalla que estaba frente a ellos comenzó a mostrar las imágenes de la peliazulada y del almacén del centro comercial.

-Sousuke date prisa y paga eso. Que vamos a llegar tarde.- regañó la joven, mientras golpeaba el mostrador con los dedos, con impaciencia.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta esperar.-dijo Kurz, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

-¡Busque otra vía!- gritó Kaname en el interior del carro. –No ve que vamos a llegar tarde.- completó la joven. El chofer se giró para ver al castaño y este asintió. Se encontraban atrapados en el tráfico de Tokio, y este parecía nunca avanzar.

-Si señorita.- respondió el chofer a la joven. –Aquí BYRZ-3, poned en marcha código UTX6.- dijo el chofer, extrañando a la peliazulada, cuando de repente el motor del automóvil comenzó a sonar fuertemente, y de un momento a otro, el Rolls-Royce salió de entre la multitud de carros, montándose con maestría en un anden, y tomando una de las calles aledañas, siendo escoltado de cerca por las cuatro camionetas blindadas. El carro iba a 220Km/Hr, y kaname se aferraba al brazo de Sousuke para no mirar para fuera. La joven estaba aterrorizada y no dejaba de gritar, mientras que el castaño simplemente observaba los edificios pasar rápidamente por la ventana. De un momento al otro, el carro patinó y quedó perfectamente estacionado frente al Teatro de Tokio, y las cuatro camionetas escoltando al automóvil. Kaname se encontraba pálida y asustada, mientras Sousuke abría tranquilamente la puerta y salía por ella, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir.

_-Siempre ayudar a la joven a bajar del automóvil. Eso es de caballeros.-_Escuchó el castaño que decía la vocecita en el auricular. Ese día había comprado una grabación sobre modales, etiqueta y educación para ocasiones especiales y lo llevaba escuchando todo el camino. _–Luego llevarla del brazo, hará más encantadora la velada.-_ dijo la misma voz. Sousuke asintió mientras extendía el brazo para que una perpleja peliazulada lo tomara. "¿Qué sucedió con Sousuke?" se preguntaba la joven mientras tomaba el brazo del castaño.

-Vamos Chidori. Se hace tarde.- dijo el joven mientras la guiaba por la alfombra roja, donde cientos de camarógrafos los fotografiaban y muchas jóvenes adulaban al castaño y miraban envidiosas a la peliazulada, que sonreía tontamente.

-Transmitiendo desde el Teatro de Tokio, Anko Mirayama se reporta para todos los televidentes de E Entertainment Television. Hoy estamos en la premier exclusiva de la nueva película de Ann Eda…- escucharon que decía una mujer de cabello negro largo, que llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color azul petróleo. No la tomaron en cuenta, pero el camarógrafo los siguió en su recorrido por la alfombra roja.

-Anko, los ganadores del concurso.-Dijo el camarógrafo a su compañera, mientras les señalaba a la pareja que caminaba rumbo a la entrada. La pelinegra los siguió inmediatamente colocándose frente a ellos con un micrófono.

-Hola, nos encontramos con los ganadores del concurso de radio de la estación Tokio Teens Music. Queremos hacerles unas preguntas.- dijo Anko mientras le sonreía a la cámara que enfocaba a los tres. Kaname sonreía nerviosa a la cámara, mientras Anko le colocaba el micrófono cerca del rostro. Sousuke solo se limitaba a mirar a otro lado, completamente nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir.-dijo kaname, mientras intentaba excusarse.

-Pero… no te puedes ir sin darnos unas respuestas.- dijo Anko, con una sonrisa que estaba que se quebraba.

-Lo lamento, pero nos están esperando.- mintió la peliazulada mientras halaba al castaño con bastante fuerza y comenzaba a andar rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba una persona de pie.

Se encontraron con un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con lentes oscuros y un auricular, además de llevar una lista en sus manos. Les pidió que se identificaran, para luego chequear el listado y permitirles la entrada. Entraron al interior del Teatro y vieron a muchas celebridades conversando amenamente, mientras tomaban whiskey o vino.

Una joven de perfecta figura se acercó a donde se encontraba el castaño, meneando sus caderas seductoramente, mientras le sonreía con sensualidad. Él joven se le quedó mirando, mientras Kaname fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba el brazo del castaño.

-Hola. Soy Ann Eda, ¿y tu eres?- se presentó la joven. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños casi rubios, de ojos miel atrayentes y de piel tostada por el sol. El joven se quedó callado, para luego notar como lo miraban ambas mujeres, por lo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Responde, Sousuke.- dijo Kaname auto controlándose, mientras le sonreía falsamente a la actriz.

-Sousuke Sagara.- respondió el castaño.

-Lindo nombre, al igual que el portador.- dijo coqueta Ann, mientras le sonreía y observaba descaradamente al castaño.

-¿Qué se cree esta castaña de bote?- murmuró kaname mientras le aparecía una vena en la frente y fulminaba a la actriz con la mirada.

-No puede ser. Ese maldito de Sousuke tiene una suerte.- gruñó Kurz desde la camioneta al ver a la despampanante castaña, haciendo que Mao sonriera burlona por esto.

-Cálmala modelito, sino quieres que Sousuke nos descubra.- dijo Mao con burla, mientras miraba atenta la pantalla.

-¿Y se puede saber porque nunca te había visto en este tipo de eventos?- preguntó coqueta la castaña.

-No suelo asistir a este tipo de cosas.- respondió el castaño, mirando a todas partes menos a la castaña frente a sí.

-Es una lastima, tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido antes y podríamos haber pasado un buen tiempo juntos.- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba más al castaño y rozaba la mejilla del joven con sus dedos. El joven iba a detener la mano de la joven, cuando la mano de Kaname se le adelanto.

-No lo toques.- gruñó la peliazulada, mirándola fieramente.

-Pero si tenemos a una pequeña jovencita, bastante valiente o estupida. No se cual sea más adecuada para la ocasión.- dijo burlona la castaña, mientras se soltaba y levaba su mano elegantemente a su barbilla.

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos Chidori, el evento va a empezar.- dijo Sousuke quien observaba como un joven indicaba a los presentes entrar a la sala contigua, donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la película. Kaname sonrió arrogante a la castaña y comenzó a caminar aferrada del brazo del castaño.

-yo los acompañó, de todas maneras he de estar ahí. Por algo soy la protagonista.- dijo con tranquilidad la castaña, mientras se adelantaba y caminaba delante de los chicos, dándole una espectacular vista de su espalda completamente descubierta por el vestido negro, al castaño.

-Dios, que mujer.- comentó Kurz, quien miraba baboso a través de la pantalla el movimiento de las caderas de la castaña y como se movía sutilmente la fina tela del vestido. Mao lo fulminaba con la mirada, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza y bufar contrariada por sus palabras.

Kaname y Sousuke caminaron hacia donde se dirigía todo el mundo y pronto tomaron asiento en la mitad de la sala, donde se veía perfectamente la pantalla. Ann se sentó junto a Sousuke, dejando a Kaname del otro lado, que no hacía nada más que fulminarla.

* * *

La película pasó sin grandes contratiempos, Kaname fulminando a Ann, Ann coqueteándole a Sousuke y el castaño atento a la película, como si se tratara de una explicación a una difícil misión. Mao y Kurz observaban tranquilamente la película, mientras comían palomitas de maíz que habían mandado a pedir a uno de los soldados, sintiéndose privilegiados al ver una película en su premier y sin pagar nada.

-¿Cómo les pareció?- preguntó Ann, mirando a Sousuke fijamente.

-Bien.- gruñó Kaname mientras la continuaba fulminando. "Si no deja de mirar así a Sousuke, juró que le arranco los cabellos teñidos de la cabeza" Pensó con cierto regocijo al imaginarse haciendo eso.

-hmpf-murmuró el castaño sin darle importancia.

-¿y eso significa?- preguntó divertida la castaña, mientras tomaba el brazo del castaño, ya que Kaname caminaba a su lado.

-Me da igual.- respondió Sousuke mirando a todas partes, por si encontraba algo extraño a su alrededor.

-Me encantan tus respuestas.- murmuró Ann, mirándole soñadoramente mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso en la mejilla izquierda del castaño.

-Quítate actriz de quinta.- gruñó Kaname, mientras la empujaba y se poseía entre la castaña y Sousuke. –Deja en paz a Sousuke.- sentenció mientras la miraba retadoramente, al igual que Ann a ella.

-Lo haré cuando el me lo pida.- sentenció también la castaña.

-¿Sousuke?- preguntaron ambas mujeres volteándose a mirar al castaño, que en ese momento comenzó a sudar, para luego sonrojarse y mirar a un lado. En eso ambas mujeres bufaron y lo tomaron por los brazos.

-Vamonos para el hotel.- dijeron ambas al unísono, para luego fulminarse. Sousuke las miraba alternativamente, mientras era arrastrado al auto. El chofer al notar la situación les abrió la puerta, permitiendo la entrada de las jóvenes y luego del joven.

-Al Central Hotel, por favor.- demandó Ann, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sousuke, y kaname se ubicaba en el otro. El viaje en el carro fue bastante agitado, porque las jóvenes comenzaron a insultarse en el interior del automóvil, mientras el castaño solo miraba lejos.

Llegaron al hotel y el castaño las ayudo a bajar, luego de abrirles la puerta y ellas inmediatamente saltaron y se aferraron cada una a un brazo de él, impidiendo que cerrara la puerta del automóvil. Se encaminaron al interior del hotel, donde les pidieron las entradas al hotel y su identificación. Luego de esto, siguieron adelante, entrando a un amplio salón, que lo vieron hermosamente decorado para la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de este. El lugar estaba repleto de gente importante, que se divertía tomando o bailando. Sousuke inspeccionó todo con la mirada, para luego soltarse de ambas chicas y alejarse un poco ante la mirada interrogativa de ambas, antes de que ellas notaran nuevamente la mirada de la otra y siguieran su guerra de miradas.

-_Debes hacerla sentir segura cuando esta contigo-_ Sousuke recordó el tercer consejo que Mao le había dado ese día, por lo que sonrió levemente y sacó nuevamente el comunicador.

-Aquí Uruz-7, desplieguen a todas las tropas. Rodeen el lugar en un perímetro de un kilómetro. Cambio y fuera.- dijo Sousuke, para luego guardar el comunicador nuevamente en su bolsillo. –Ahora esta segura.- murmuró Sousuke, quien sonreía porque había hecho exactamente lo que Mao le había aconsejado.

-Se tomó muy a pecho esto de hacerla sentir segura.- dijo Mao sin creerlo, mientras observaba como unos Helicópteros de la milicia sobrevolaban el hotel, mientras unos soldados bajaban de estos, por medio de arneses y cuerdas. Otros cientos de soldados aparecían de camiones, y varios francotiradores flanqueaban los edificios aledaños, además de que de las cuatro camionetas blindadas salían los pasajeros para apostarse a la entrada del hotel.

Dentro del hotel, Kaname no se daba por enterada de nada de lo que sucedía. En ese momento sentía unas ganas inmensas de bailar, que no podía dar más espera. Esperó a que sonara la próxima canción, deseando que se tratase de una lenta.

_**There is nothing that competes with habit**_

_**And I know it's neither deep nor tragic**_

_**It's simply that you have to have it**_

Comenzó sonar la música. La peliazulada haló al castaño y lo llevó al centro de la pista de baile. Muchas personas los observaban y les sonreían dulcemente. Sousuke la miraba sin comprender, para que luego la joven tomara las manos de él y las colocará en su cintura, haciendo sonrojar al joven quien volteó inmediatamente a mirar a otro lado. Kaname pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él y se abrazó a Sousuke.

-Muévete Sousuke. De eso se trata bailar.- comentó la peliazulada con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, al notar el sonrojo del joven.

-Yo… yo no se bailar.- respondió el mirando a otra parte, algo incomodo.

-Eso no importa. Yo te enseñaré.- respondió ella mirándolo con ternura.

_**So you can make a killing**_

_**Oh you can make a killing**_

_**Oh you can make a killing**_

La joven comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Mientras que Sousuke permanecía estático.

-Sousuke, déjate guiar por mí.- susurró la ojicafé mientras le reprendía suavemente. El castaño comenzó a moverse torpemente, tratando de seguirle el paso a la joven y más de una vez la pisó, pero Kaname tan solo sonreía indulgente cada vez que el se disculpaba.

-Que linda pareja de jóvenes.- comentó una señora que veía a la peliazulada joven y al castaño.

-Tienes razón. Hace mucho que no veía algo tan tierno por estos lados.- agregó otra señora, mientras sonreían a la pareja, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

_**I wish I was both young and stupid**_

_**Then I too could have the fun that you did**_

_**Till it was time to pony up what you bid**_

Kaname sonreía tontamente mientras se abrazaba un poco más al saco del castaño, dejándose embriagar por el olor que despedía él. Olía como a madera, le encantaba ese olor, era tan varonil. Sousuke estaba bailando muy bien para ser su primera vez, moviéndose lentamente de un lado para el otro, y girando cada cierto tiempo con la joven entre sus brazos. El rostro del joven se notaba bastante relajado y tranquilo.

_**So you could make a killing**_

_**Oh you could make a killing**_

_**Oh you could make a killing**_

Kaname cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave música que inundaba el ambiente. Era bastante relajante y reconfortante, además de esa mágica sensación de seguridad que le daban los brazos de Sousuke. Podía y quería permanecer toda la vida bailando con él, pero sabía que no era posible, y que todo habría de terminar. "Me siento como una cenicienta" pensó ella con alegría mezclada con nostalgia, porque su hechizo también habría de terminar alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

_**I could follow you and search the rubble**_

_**Or stay right here and save myself some trouble**_

_**Or try to keep myself from seeing double**_

Ann los observaba fijamente. Desde el primer momento que vio al castaño, se había sentido atraída por él, pero ahora, que lo veía bailando con la joven, se sentía haciendo mal tercio. Sonrió con pesar, pensando que si lo hubiera conocido antes y en otras circunstancias, tal vez habría sido distinto. Suspiró y comenzó a alejarse de la pareja, mientras se entremezclaba como la multitud, donde muchos la miraban deseando pasar un rato con ella. Una noche más, sin siquiera pararse a pensar, que deseaba ella.

_**Or I could make a killing**_

_**Or I could make a killing**_

_**Oh I could make a killing**_

_**Yeah I could make a killing**_

_**I could make a killing**_

Kaname se aferró más a Sousuke, intentando retener ese instante en su memoria. Buscando guardar ese ínfimo momento en su corazón, para que le arrancara un suspiro en un día triste, y para que la hiciera sonreír, aunque fuera de melancolía. Sentía miedo por los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón por el castaño. Las cosas eran ya lo suficientemente complicadas como para intentar enredarse más, pero no podía negar que le quería. Lo quería con todas sus virtudes y con todos sus defectos, que no eran pocos y mucho menos pasaban inadvertidos. Lo quería a pesar de ser un maldito tonto, obsesionado por las armas y un estupido paranoico, entre otras cosas. Lo quería con su inadaptabilidad y su poco conocimiento sobre relaciones con otras personas y su casi inexistente sentido común. Pero al diablo, lo quería tal cual era. Solo que no se atrevía a confesarlo.

La canción terminó suavemente y la joven se fue separando de él, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese par de ojos grises, que hacía mucho le gustaban, aunque se lo había negado a si misma tantas veces, hasta entonces.

-Tengo algo de sed. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de ponche, Sousuke?- preguntó Kaname mientras terminaba de separarse. El castaño asintió y en silencio se encaminó a la barra, dejando sola por unos instantes a su acompañante.

-Si no lo hubiera visto, juro que jamás lo habría creído.- expresó Kurz desde la camioneta observando como Sousuke se acercaba a la barra y pedía dos bebidas. Mao sonreía sin malicia y observaba en silencio. "Lo has estado haciendo bien, Sousuke" pensó la pelinegra, mientras lo veía regresar junto a la peliazulada que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

La velada pasaba tranquila, y los chicos bailaban una que otra canción. Normalmente las lentas, ya que Sousuke aún no podía aumentar mucho el ritmo sin perder el paso y pisar a Kaname por ello. En ese momento se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas por todo el salón.

-Sousuke voy a retocarme el maquillaje. Ya vengo.- comentó la joven, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño. El joven se quedó observando detenidamente el lugar, para luego percatarse que una mujer de escultural figura se acercaba a él. Se trataba de una pelirroja de ojos azules, que le sonreía seductoramente y llevaba puesto un ostentoso vestido rojo sangre, con un escote que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y toda su espalda. La mujer se acercó contoneándose al lugar donde estaba sentado el castaño, para luego sentarse junto a él y acercarse provocativamente a su rostro. El castaño la miraba nervioso, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. La mujer se acercó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo. Sousuke se la quedó mirando extrañado y fuertemente sonrojado.

-Te espero a la salida del hotel luego de que dejes a la niña esa, guapo.- susurró la mujer, aunque su voz salió extremadamente grave y masculina. Sousuke arrugó el entrecejo y se la quedó mirando mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba de él, para luego notar como se acercaba Kaname.

-Aquí Uruz-7. Estamos en código rojo. Hatake Auki, se encuentra en el evento. Repito, Hatake Auki se encuentra en el evento. Sospechoso esta disfrazado como mujer de cabello rojo y portadora de un vestido rojo sangre. Desplegar código rojo, cambio y fuera.- dijo Sousuke luego de sacar rápidamente el transmisor, para después guardarlo en su bolsillo. En ese instante Chidori llegó a donde se encontraba él y el castaño enseguida la colocó detrás de él. Sousuke se llevó la mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su pantalón y agarró el arma que estaba allí, pero sin llegar a sacarla.

Las puertas se abren abruptamente, entrando cientos de uniformados, con sus armas a la vista. La fiesta se detiene y la gente comienza a gritar como loca. Se puede ver a los invitados correr de un lado para el otro, tratando de salir del salón lo más pronto posible, mientras más agentes entran al hotel.

Sousuke sacó su arma y comenzó a halar a Kaname hacia fuera, mientras esquivaban a las personas que se interponían en el camino. La peliazulada corría desconcertada y aturdida junto al joven. De repente el castaño se detuvo y aferró a la joven contra si, mientras observaba a todos los lados. "Pueden haber más agentes" pensó mientras observaba a todas partes.

-Sousuke, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kaname, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido, pero sin saber si se debía a la cercanía con el castaño o a la anterior maratón.

-Descubrí en la fiesta a un agente secreto infiltrado. Se trata de Hatake Auki, un reconocido espía de la mafia japonesa, que es famoso por su capacidad de tomar diferentes apariencias. Esta noche tomo la apariencia de una mujer atractiva.- respondió el joven como si le estuvieran pasando revista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella asombrada.

-Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja de ojos claros, que llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo.- explicó Sousuke, mientras seguía analizando que camino tomar.

-¿Eres idiota o que? ¿No se podía tratar de una simple mujer?- preguntó la ojicafé, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras unos celos horribles se apoderaban de ella. Había llamado a esa mujer atractiva y a ella ni siquiera le había dicho que se veía bien. "Si que es insensible" pensó con rabia Kaname.

-No. Tenía voz de hombre.- respondió él mientras comenzaba a caminar con el arma entre sus manos y le hacia señas a Kaname para que lo siguiera, pero ella estaba estática en su lugar, procesando sus palabras. Luego la joven despertó de su ensoñación y con el rostro desencajado se acercó y golpeó con fuerza a Sousuke, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

-Serás imbécil.- gruñó la joven mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro. –¡Desplegaste un escuadrón, solo porque se te acercó el transexual más famoso de Tokio y tú no lo conocías!- dijo con rabia mientras lo señalaba. –¡Eres un completo idiota, Sousuke Sagara!- espetó Kaname, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia fuera del hotel, rápidamente. Todo con él sería siempre así. Nunca podían tener un día tranquilo y sin atentados o sin paranoias. Jamás podrían disfrutar de una tarde común y corriente, y por lo visto tampoco podrían tener una cita normal. Se sintió triste ante este pensamiento y se le encogió el corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos, pero no las dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. No lloraría en ese lugar. Salió con paso digno y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Tokio, de un momento a otro, una mano la agarró. Se dio la vuelta y se trataba de Sousuke.

-_Un caballero siempre acompaña a la dama hasta la puerta de su casa_.- decía la grabación que escuchaba el castaño, este asintió imperceptiblemente y se acercó un poco más a la peliazulada.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.- dijo Sousuke mientras la soltaba, kaname simplemente asintió. En eso Sousuke se acerca al automóvil, que los había estado siguiendo y va abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Kaname lo detiene.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos caminando? No tengo ganas de llegar tan pronto a casa.- pidió ella, mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Él castaño asintió y regresó al lado de la joven, para caminar juntos hasta el apartamento de Kaname.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato caminando en silencio, mientras el automóvil y las cuatro camionetas los escoltaban. Sousuke miraba al frente, mientras que kaname simplemente observaba el suelo. Cada uno ensimismado. Después de rato, de estar temblando de frío, Kaname sintió algo calido que se posaba sobre ella y la reconfortaba. Se trataba del saco de Sousuke.

-Así ya no tendrás frío.- explicó el joven mientras se soltaba las mangas de la camisa y se las arremangaba hasta los codos. Kaname asintió sin decir palabra y se aferró al sacó cubriéndose con él e inhalando la esencia que estaba impregnada en él. Olía completamente a Sousuke.

* * *

-Fase dos completada.- dijo alegremente Kurz, mientras continuaba observando la pantalla.

-Kurz.- murmuró Mao, llamando la atención del rubio. –Cállate y deja ver.- dijo Mao mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y abría una bolsa de botanas, par acompañar el momento. El rubio le robo unas cuantas papas fritas, y continuó observando la imagen de las calles de Tokio.

-¿crees que se anime a llegar a la fase 3?- preguntó Kurz mirándolo burlón.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez escuchó mis consejos y logre completar la tercera y última fase.- respondió Mao llevándose una botella de cerveza a la boca, para luego tomar un largo trago.

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque, que en ese momento estaba desierto y decidieron tomar por él. Se internaron en el parque, mientras los autos daban vuelta y los alcanzarían en la salida de este. Continuaron andando en silencio, hasta que unos sollozos rompieron la paz del lugar. Kaname enseguida comenzó a buscar la fuente de estos, encontrándose con una pequeña niña, que se encontraba sentada en un banco con sus manos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Se trataba de una hermosa niña de aproximadamente cuatro años, de cabellos castaños algo cortos, de mejillas sonrojadas y pequeño cuerpo, que en ese momento estaba cubierto por un lindo vestido de color rosa. Kaname se acercó a la niña y tocó su hombro, sintiendo como la pequeña se sobresaltaba y levantaba su rostro de sus manitas, dejando ver dos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Te has perdido?- preguntó dulcemente la joven, mientras se arrodillaba y quedaba a la altura de la niña. La niña asintió levemente en silencio. -No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar tu camino.- dijo la joven, volteando a mirar a Sousuke que simplemente observaba todo en silencio. -¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- preguntó la ojicafé a la niña.

-En casa.- respondió la niña, entre hipidos.

-Bueno, dinos donde vives y así te ayudaremos a regresar.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que la niña asintiera y le dijera la dirección de su casa, para luego regalarle una sonrisa sincera. La casa de la pequeña quedaba bastante cerca de la suya. Kaname se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a la niña para ayudarla a levantarse. En ese momento, Sousuke se acercó y se agachó en el suelo.

-Sube.- dijo el castaño colocándose de espaldas a la niña, invitándola a subir a esta. La niña miró a la joven, que permanecía estática, pidiéndole permiso, hasta que esta reaccionó y asintió. La pequeña se acomodó en la espalda de Sousuke, para que luego este se colocara de pie y comenzara a caminar junto a Kaname hacia la casa de la niña.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó kaname.

-Mi nombre es Sakura.- dijo la pequeña, mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la amplia espalda del castaño. Anduvieron por un rato en silencio, Sousuke simplemente andando con tranquilidad, y tratando con suavidad a la pasajera que llevaba, mientras que Kaname iba a su lado, ensimismada. No entendía al castaño, simplemente siempre lograba sorprenderla su torpeza, pero también podía sorprenderla con esas pequeñas cosas que eran sumamente especiales. Aún estaba enojada con él por ser tan tonto y arruinar la noche que pudo haber sido perfecta, con otro de sus arranques extremistas y paranoicos. Se giró en ese preciso momento y observó a la pequeña Sakura, que dormitaba tranquilamente en la espalda del castaño, mientras que este andaba con sumo cuidado de no lastimar a la menor. Sonrió con ternura ante la visión. A pesar de todo, el castaño tenía un lado dulce, un lado paternal. "Algún día serás un gran padre, Sousuke" pensó con ternura la peliazul.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a una casa que tenía todas las luces encendidas. Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre, encontrándose con la mirada fija de una mujer.

-Buenas, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo la mujer. Tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba que había estado llorando en su tono de voz.

-Buenas noches señora, encontramos a esta pequeña en el parque y nos dijo que vivía aquí.- respondió kaname, mientras Sousuke se daba la vuelta y dejaba a la vista a la pequeña castaña. En ese momento la señora soltó un gritó y corrió a donde se encontraba el castaño, arrebatándole con cuidado a la pequeña, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Gracias, gracias al cielo.- comenzó a decir la señora mientras besaba el rostro de la pequeña. -Gracias por traer a mi pequeña Sakura a casa. Estaba tan preocupada por ella.- dijo la mujer mientras los observaba con una sonrisa radiante, y con los mismos ojos verdes que la niña. –Por favor, pasen y permítanme pagarles el gran favor que me han hecho.- dijo la señora mientras les indicaba el interior de la casa.

-Le agradecemos mucho, pero tenemos que irnos. Es tarde y ya debemos estar en casa.- se disculpó Kaname, para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte de la señora y miles de agradecimientos por parte de ella, para luego retomar el camino hacia la casa de Kaname.

Volvieron a quedar sumidos en el silencio, pero esta vez se trataba de un silencio cómodo, un silencio cómplice. Estaban a punto de llegar al edificio de Kaname cuando Sousuke recordó el cuarto y último consejo que Mao le había dado. "_Cuando te equivoques y lastimes a una mujer, lo mejor para arreglarlo es una sincera disculpa y una hermosa flor."_ El joven asintió, mientras se quitaba el auricular y lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Sousuke observó a sus alrededores y vio lo que buscaba, mientras una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

* * *

Estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento. Ya habían despachado a los soldados y todos los automóviles habían desaparecido rápidamente de su campo de visión. Kaname no quería entrar, porque eso sería despedirse de Sousuke y acabar así la noche, que no fue perfecta, pero al menos se vio el intento del castaño de poner de su parte.

Kaname se giró, ya que llevaba unos segundos mirando la puerta de madera, y quedó de frente con Sousuke que tenía el rostro sonrojado y miraba a un punto distante en la pared. La joven notó el brazo extendido del castaño y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en su mano. Allí, frente a ella se encontraban un pequeño ramos de flores silvestres. Todas de color blanco, bastante parecido al color de su vestido.

-Lo lamento, Chidori.- Murmuró el castaño, aún sin darle la cara. Kaname tomó las flores con manos temblorosas, para luego acercarlas a su pecho. Observaba al castaño con los ojos brillantes, se encontraba feliz por la muestra de cariño por parte del castaño.

-No hay problema, Sousuke.- respondió ella en un susurro, mientras giraba su sonrojado rostro al lado contrario del castaño. Permanecieron así por unos instantes. –Creo… que ya es hora de ir a acostarme. Es bastante tarde.- dijo Kaname, sin mirar al castaño. Se quitó con cuidado el saco de Sousuke y se lo tendió, para que este lo tomara después y lo colocara sobre su brazo izquierdo, doblándolo en dos.

-Hasta mañana, Chidori.- se despidió él. Ya estaba dando media vuelta, cuando la joven se acercó a él y acercó sus labios a la mejilla del castaño. Sousuke que se movió inmediatamente para regresar a su posición original, ocasionando que sus labios se encontraran con los de la peliazulada, rozándose suavemente.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos, pero ninguno se separó, más bien siguieron rozando sus labios con suavidad, reconociéndose el uno al otro. Poco a poco, sus labios dejaron de rozarse para comenzar a acariciarse levemente. La peliazulada levantó sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del joven, que permanecía estático, pero sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo que los de ella. Kaname cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación de paz y armonía que la embriagaba, mientras que Sousuke permanecía con los ojos abierto, observando el rostro de Kaname, para luego imitarla y comenzar a cerrar los ojos lentamente, hasta cerrarlos completamente y dejarse llevar por la reconfortante sensación que lo inundaba. El beso comenzó sutil, suave y torpe. Poco a poco comenzó a tornarse más fuerte, pero sin llegar a lo pasional, aún permanecía con esa inocencia y torpeza impregnada. Lentamente comenzaron a separarse, pero sus labios continuando rozándose. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo a esa hora, mientras que ellos permanecían con los ojos cerrados. Sousuke abrió los ojos primero, y se quedó mirando el rostro de Kaname.

Kaname abrió sus ojos segundos después, negándose todavía a salir de esa burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises de Sousuke, su sonrojo se incrementó.

-Creo que ahora si debo entrar.- murmuró Kaname apenada, pero con una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches, Chidori- se despidió él mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Sousuke.- murmuró la joven observando como el castaño se alejaba, hasta perderlo de vista. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla tras de si, dejándose caer al suelo. Llevó las flores a su rostro y sonrió tontamente. –Sousuke.- susurró embobada.

* * *

Sousuke caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, mirando fijamente hacia al frente cuando un sonido seco lo detuvo. Giró su rostro y vio la puerta del apartamento de Kaname cerrada. Giró sobre sus talones, pero se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de continuar su camino a su propio apartamento, pero esta vez, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-Fase tres completada. Misión terminada.- Dijo Mao con una sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo bufar a Kurz.

-Maldito suertudo.- murmuró el rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba.

-Puede ser, pero me ha ayudado a ganar una apuesta. Así que págame los Mil dólares que me debes- respondió Mao, mientras extendía la palma de su mano, recibiendo el dinero por parte de un rabioso rubio. –Así esta mejor.- comentó ella con burla, mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero.

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? Todo estaba perfecto. La hermosa actriz, el Transexual, el caos. Hasta el mismo Sousuke. Todo era perfecto. Se debía quedar en la fase 2.- dijo Kurz mientras negaba con sus manos en la cabeza.

-Puede ser.- Concedió Mao mientras continuaba contando. –Pero uno nunca sabe que esperar de Sousuke.- sonrió Mao mientras lo miraba. –Sobretodo, si le dejas al alcance de la mano una grabación sobre etiqueta, modales y educación. Y unos cuantos consejos.- completó Mao con una sonrisa picara, mientras guiñaba un ojo, para luego continuar contando su dinero.

-Exijo la revancha.- dijo Kurz, mirando fijamente a Mao.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué tal si apostamos, que tan rápido se entera la capitana de que nuestro sargento ya ha dado su primer beso?- expresó Mao con una sonrisa burlona, mientras observaba a Kurz sonreír de igual manera.


End file.
